Fallout 4 Fehler
Erfolge Bugs Add-On-spezifische Bugs Automatron * When choosing a location to dismiss an automatron while in a settlement, they sometimes may not go to the chosen destination and will, in place, stay there. Recruiting and dismissing again can fix it. * There is a chance a built automatron companion might not follow the player and instead disappear. Recruiting another companion and sending the automatron to a settlement can fix it sometimes, although it is no guaranteed. If a Robot Workbench is available in the vicinity, it can be used to "call back" the automatron by choosing it in the first menu as if going to customize it, however, the robot needs to be nearby, which isn't always the case. * Sometimes, when a companion robot has the sentry torso and overheats, the game will freeze and will need to be reloaded. * Sometimes, a constructed automatron can revert to its default parts (unarmored protectron) without warning or reason. Dismissed bots and bots assigned to a settlement are both prone to this bug. Parts added to the automatron are not recoverable once the bot reverts to its default state. Allgemeiner Hinweis und Infos Spielmechaniken Extras-Bugs * Pain Train: Will stop working completely after a while. * Ricochet: Seems to randomly kill the player, may be due to targets death before a ricochet is meant to happen. * Robotics Expert: When using a scope, in first person, the activation range of this perk is as far as the player can see ** This will be corrected in the upcoming 1.5 patch.Steam 1.5 beta patch notes Waffenmods * When you want to Modify/make a weapon/armor/item but you don't have the perk, you can build the previously available mod/item then quickly move the mouse of the next mod. If done successfully, the information popup following the crafting of the mod will display the lower level mod, however upon confirmation the higher level mod will be placed onto the weapon. * When trying to craft a weapon mod, the game will display the notification telling you that you lack the necessary items, even though it shows you have the right perks and a sufficient amount of crafting materials. Powerrüstung Bugs * Sometimes wearing power armor with a targeting HUD will cause NPC's to turn aggressive towards you in situations where conversation should be possible. Known examples: ** Confront Kellog ** The Big Dig ** General Atomics Galleria ** Lost Recon ** Saugus Ironworks ** Diamond City Blues ** Long Time Coming Spielmechanik Bugs * Issue when in build mode you may not be able to place many or all of the items you have access to even though you have required perks and plenty of resources and the build limit is not reached. Once you have this issue it affects all settlements. Deleting items makes little difference. Almost as though the game is sharing one invisible build limit for all settlements. * While in third-person mode, with a weapon drawn, any small movement either with the left stick of a controller, or with walk enabled on PC, will cause any camera/crosshair movement to freeze for a moment. Bethesda forum topic: Huge Gamepad issue * Sometimes text options do not show up in dialogue and NPC comments that the player character has not responded. A response can be selected by pressing the correct button but the text doesn't appear. * If player character changes their name inside Vault 111 before taking the lift to the surface, the player character can not walk off platform or enter the Pip-Boy. Looking, jumping, and shooting functions still work. * Unable to draw a weapon, use grenades, or pull up VATS after fast traveling. Fixed by zooming out into 3rd person view then back into 1st person view. * Assigning settlers to a resource can cause the whole settlement to reset forcing you to reassign everything, because the settlers will not self assign. * Loading a save at the same time as the character would become crippled (for example by an explosion) will result in the player character also being crippled. If reloading the save again, they are no longer crippled. * The player character stops moving in 3rd person camera after walking or running. * Random issue with being unable to reload weapons. Switching to a different weapon and back automatically reloads the weapon. Fix: Fire a bolt action weapon (such as a bolt-action pipe pistol or a hunting rifle) and reload the weapon. All weapons should be able to reload after that. * When putting down items in Workshop if the item flips around too much it will become blurry and can also cause the whole field of vision to become blurry, to fix delete the item and try to put it down again without flipping it around. * Food resource structures will become un-clickable and useless, and settlers will not acknowledge the item as a food source. Seems to only happen if placed too close to a another structure or food source and may clear on its own to reoccur later. * Items may levitate off the ground and become unplaceable in the settlement workbench. This may be corrected by restarting the Fallout 4 application. * When reloading while moving in third-person, the character occasionally will continuously restart the reload animation until you stop moving or switch to first-person view. If this happens with a laser musket, the laser musket will continue to be cranked after each animation restart. * The Two Shot affix for legendary weapons has no accuracy penalty when aiming down ironsights but it does when firing from the hip. This makes the affix too strong. * Settlement NPCs will not stand at their store/trade post but will still sell goods when found. * Falling and immediately landing (e.g. walking off a ledge) while throwing a grenade can cause the landing animation to happen (often) while walking, interrupting grenades/mines and melee attacks. * Radiation storms interfere with bombardment causing them to have no effect. * When loading a saved game, a very loud gun shot noise will sound just as you enter the saved game. * In some rare instances the player will receive continuous health drop damage and be unable to fast travel/sleep/wait. This happened after fighting enemies with flamethrower at Saugus Ironworks. Fixed by getting self on fire typ of damage again and get off. * Glow-sighted weapons sometimes activate the same 'target tracking' as a recon scope if the enemy is sighted down it at close range * Sometimes in build mode, if the player has resources to build just one of the selected item, it may not display nor a option to build it will appear. Getting enough resources to build a second one will fix it. The glitch happens due to items in inventory that are quest items, but the items cannot be broken down to base resources, but are shown in available resources. * When in conversation with a NPC, no options are displayed and conversation is frozen for a short period of time. *When you die while activating VATS at the same time. There is a possibility of you surviving with 0 health. After that you can heal and continue. *There is a bug with the Blitz perk where sometimes the player will not move but will still attack their enemy after targeting them in V.A.T.S. This usually occurs when targeting enemies from behind waist-high obstacles. * Switching between first and third-person while reloading will cause the animation will reset. * Sometimes, an NPC may drop two of the same weapon upon death. After looting both weapons and looking away, a third additional weapon will appear in their inventory. * Hostile NPCs (e.g. Supermutanten and raiders) may respawn in their "last died as" pose. They will have normal HP, stealth detection and possibly AI, but their model will be motionless. They can be killed through V.A.T.S or by directly attacking them; however, occasionally, upon killing them, their bodies will fly off and become stuck on nearby objects (or back in whatever they were laying on) making it impossible to loot the body. Attacking the stuck enemy with a weapon/perk that explodes the corpse into pieces (e.g. Cryolator) will make it possible to loot from the body chunks. * Containers that have continuous random items will become owned by a random encounter NPC and afterwhich any random items generated are owned by that random encounter NPC and have to be stolen. (e.g. dufflebag in back of truck next to Mass Fusion containment shed. * When you assign a settler to a job they won't do it. Abstürze, Einfrierung und andere Hardware- oder Software-verbundene Probleme * Upon returning to the game window after tabbing out, the screen may turn black. Audio can be heard but the game is otherwise unresponsive and requires a restart. * When walking slightly past the East Boston Preparatory School in the direction of the Boston Airport, the game crashes to desktop. * When talking under water the game crashes. * When using multiple monitors with Nvidia SLI, the lower half of the view will have a dark band. * When using a single high resolution monitor (4k) with Nvidia SLI, the lower half of the view will have a dark band in certain situations (typically indoors, when there is a light source in view). * Disabling "Windowed" mode in settings with NVidia SLI enabled and using multiple monitors will cause crash on loading screen. * Moving Power Armor without parts to a Power Armor workbench then exiting and attempting to work on the Power Armor rig will cause a CTD * High FPS (110<) can cause the character to become un-movable requiring a save reload after exiting a terminal. This bug may still occur with framerates under 110, but much less frequently. Some terminals are more inclined to produce this bug than others. ** Might be caused by exiting a terminal quickly. ** Happens less often if you cap the FPS with a video card utility. Start at 105FPS and try lower values if this persists. One way to do this is using nVidia Inspector, editing the xml file for custom FPS cap settings. ** You could also just force V-Sync in the driver control panel. * Game freezes when entering the Workshop Menu, forcing you to quit the game without saving. * Game crashes to desktop when attempting to equip a companion with clothes that they are already wearing. * Game can randomly lock up (image frozen and non-interactive) upon engaging in common actions like opening a container, unlocking a container, opening the Pip-Boy, entering workshop or entering VATS. The monitor screen itself is usually not frozen and the player can reach the desktop or task manager. Windows may behave normally while the game is locked, or it may become sluggish. The game unlocks after a while, but the problem gets worse and worse if play is continued, possibly leading to a hard freeze that does require rebooting the PC. * When entering a building the game will start loading indefinitely. * The game may crash for no apparent reason when loading the game at the opening sequence. * The game may CTD after leaving or entering Rocky cave and Cambridge Police Station for the first time. * The game may randomly crash after getting spat at by a Mirelurk Queen. Menü, HUD, und Inventar verbundene Bugs * Occasionally the Pip-Boy texture will fail to load, rendering the in-game menu invisible, but tooltips and keyboard controls continue to work. This can be fixed by reloading from a quicksave. Hitting the escape key twice on a PC also works. **If the Pip-Boy becomes invisible after you exit power armor, you can fix this by exiting the power armor, going to a workbench, transferring over whatever clothes the character is currently wearing, then get back into the power armor and exit it again. The Pip-Boy should now start working again and you can re-equip the clothes from the workstation. ** An alternative fix for the invisible Pip-Boy bug is to use the konsole to equip, and then un-equip all power armor in the game, and the reequip the Pip-Boy. As follows: ***Equip then remove all the available power armors: **** player.equipitem 3E577 **** player.removeitem 3E577 **** player.equipitem B1C09 **** player.removeitem B1C09 **** player.equipitem 140D7B **** player.removeitem 140D7B **** player.equipitem 1909D1 **** player.removeitem 1909D1 **** player.equipitem 1909D5 **** player.removeitem 1909D5 **** player.equipitem 1909D6 **** player.removeitem 1909D6 **** player.equipitem 198B13 **** player.removeitem 198B13 *** the arm should now show with out the Pip Boy, now equip the Pip Boy: **** player.equipitem 21b3b * When saving, the last save file at the bottom of the list of save files will appear invisible. The second to last save will also appear duplicated. * Interacting with a usable settlement object (ie. the Sole Survivor using a water pump) while in the command mode of a NPC, may result in it being impossible to cancel out of both the command mode and the animation. This UI-locked state persists through saving and loading, and the Pip-Boy cannot be used to fast travel away. Loading an earlier save will fix this. * While using controller, in the pip boy's map, the cursor gets stuck in the edge of the screen. The only solution is to change from a controller to a mouse and keyboard. * In first-person view the player character's weapon may disappear from the screen, even though the weapon isn't holstered. The PipBoy interface may be invisible at this time as well. ** Holstering/unholstering sometimes fixes it ** Switching to third-person then back to first-person will usually fix it ** Switching to another weapon will sometimes fix it ** Using V.A.T.S. on an enemy with any weapon can fix it as well. ** Using a scoped weapon (i.e. sniper) and looking down the scopes usually fixes it. ** Quicksaving & Quickloading will fix it. * After using a crafting station and exiting the prompt to 'craft or transfer' will not appear until the player has moved the targeting inticater off of the crafting device, and moved it back. * Targeting Hud mod and Berry Mentats that have the effect of highlighting creatures may turn some NPCs, such as Paladin Brandis, Bobbi, Fahrenheit, Sinjin and the robots at General Atomics Galleria, hostile. * Targeting Hud mod may cause false caution when sneaking.(fast travel with this mod to Charles View Amphitheater seem to be the trigger of this bug) * When having any weapon viewed in the weapons tab like Experiment 18-A or Frag Grenade the item rendering will rarely persist on the background in the Pip-Boy when you switch to other tabs or sections. * If you have a lot of save files the intro movie and main menu may run at a low FPS (<10FPS), opening the load/save menus in-game may also lag the game until the menu is closed. Culling the amount of save files can remedy this. * Sometimes when opening up the pip-boy the tabs aside from Stats become unusable. Using keyboard hotkeys brings up specific tabs but they cannot be interacted with. Saving and reloading multiple times seems to fix the issue. * Equipping the targeting hud to the power armor helmet then exiting the power armor causes the targeting hud mod to still be active, highlighting living beings red outside of the armor. This persists even if the targeting mod is removed from the power armor. * Sometimes when bartering, only the interface will show up but wont list any items and attempting to exit may not work.. * When using an Xbox 360 controller, holding BACK to enter the workshop disables the ability to look up or down until BACK is released * Diamond City Radio may stop playing, fixes include: waiting it off, tuning on another station, reloading a save via either quitting or pausing and turning the radio off. Sleeping for 24 hours in a bed. * For seemingly no reason the character will not proceed to a crafting bench after activating it, instead the game will go into third person and the character will just stand there for a moment. If this happens while you are in third person it will render you unable to go back into first person unless you reload a save. ** Using a different (working) crafting bench sometimes fixes the camera, though the original crafting bench will remain broken. * After exiting terminals, the player MAY be stuck and will only be able to turn their head. This occurs whenever the frame rate exceeds 120fps during the exit animation. Capping framerate manually or enabling V-Sync may help. ** Note that the in-game, vsync implementation (iPresentInterval) is inaccurate, and will occasionally exceed its sync limit (eg. with a 115Hz screen mode, the frame rate can still briefly spike above 120). One workaround is to press TAB rapidly after exiting from the terminal, to bring up the Pip-Boy. This will skip the "terminal exit" animation. * When accessing a terminal on a desk, the camera will sometimes move forward too much and cause the player to clip through the terminal and stare at the inside of the machine. Exiting the terminal will resolve this. * When picking up legendary items you already have an exact duplicate of in the inventory, the 'showcase' screen will not appear (When picking up multiple legendary items, only one 'showcase' screen is shown) * Pressing enter just when you exit on a terminal while in power armor will make the camera zoom to much so you cant see the screen. * When you use the pipboy, sometimes it won't allow you to exit out. * Items collected or given from NPCs won't show popup notifications Ex. Turning in technical documents, popup saying how many caps you received won't show up. * Sometimes the AP cost of a V.A.T.S shot will stay marked on the AP. However toggling V.A.T.S seems to clear that up. * Sometimes while using Chameleon mod, Stealth the Pip Boy will glow white and the map as well as some item stats will be obscure and almost impossible to make out. * Sometimes the Pip Boy will be zoomed in and huge, hold the Pip Boy button and push back on controller. * Occasionally the game will glitch and make it seem like you are using a stealth boy when you are not. Enemies will ignore the effects stealth boy and see you as if the stealth boy was not on. The pip-boy's display will not work so when you bring it up it will look invisible. The bug is fixed easily by quitting the game and relaunching it. Physikengine Pannen * Placing items on top of tables and desks, then leaving the apartment or building and coming back later shows the items stuck inside the table or desk sometimes falling all the way through. * Dogmeat and Curie are able to push any non-static object out of the way when dashing, or moving to follow the player, including cars, which cannot be moved by the player even when wearing power armor. * When talking to a companion in a moving elevator it is possible for player character to fall through the floor and die. * Additionally, changing clothes or armor whilst in an elevator may generate the same fatal effect. * Also the same can happen by pausing the game for a while. * Being melee hit by an enemy from underneath may cause the player, companion, or NPC to fly off at high velocity, usually stopping when a solid object is hit. * Fusion cores don't have colision detection, meaning the fall through map if put on tables. * Sinking through the floor in Prydwen main deck. Also all objects are clustered together, like doors, stairs, people. Can't interact while falling. Grafik Pannen * When using unsupported resolutions, such as a 5:4 monitor with 1280x1024 resolution, the lockpicking interface will be invisible. ** This can be fixed by adding the following line to the "Interface" section of Fallout4.ini: . * When using ultra wide resolutions, such as a 21:9 monitor with 3440x1440 resolution many of the games menus and hud rendering elements will be either streched or chopped off, of note is the power armor UI which will only cover 60% of the screen. This makes the game unplayable for those with a triple monitor setup, because it is impossible to name the character during the playable prologue (the "name" section is offscreen, therefore you cannot continue). * Rain will some times only show up when facing a certain direction. Example, while walking north rain effects were present, but facing south and there is no visible rain. *Sometimes, graphics in certain spots will simply become very low quality * During conversations (particularly if wearing power-armour) the camera will be inside the player, making the conversation impossible to see * when mirelurk eggs hatch in close quarters, the hatchling might clip through obstacles and appear in other rooms, or fall out of the map * When trying to scrap items in "Workshop mode", if you are close to a large body of water, sometimes a glitch will occur, where the body of water will places itself over the character, and when you exit workshop mode, you can see/hear the water all around the character. * Children get scaled to adult size, when being in an idle animation (where an NPC leans their back to a wall, with one bent leg resting against the wall), when they leave the animation they get slowly scaled back to child size. Seen on Meg. * NPC's body is scaled, except its forearm (making the bug obvious), making it look fat. Seen on Deacon. * Sometimes when excessively set on fire, the player character will glow red and the effect remains, even after saving and reloading. Removing clothing will still cause the effect to remain on any other exposed body parts, such as the head or hands. Reloading to a save before being set on fire fixes this. * Killing several enemies with a series of explosions, i.e. firing Big Boy at a car, will cause their necks to elongate. Seen with ghouls. * Some companions, like Hancock, will go invisible. Effekte Bugs * The shader effect associated with cloaking can become permanently stuck in active mode, leaving everything with a green tint. (This cannot be fixed with the ResetShaders command, because ResetShaders crashes the game) ** To fix typ in command konsole : rimod 00094636 for the night-vision glitch and/or rimod 002041B6 for recon scope vision glitch. * Two outfits might overlap. You will be unable to remove one of them causing you to look weird when equipping another. * Sometimes a secondary vignetted blur (a blurring of the corners and edges of the screen) will occur in addition to the main background blur during dialog with characters. **The effect will remain stuck throughout play, but will go away if the player enters a suit of power armor and then leaves. * Using a jet-pack occasionally results in a 'carpet' of exhaust fumes getting stuck below the player, or around them. To fix the view simply exit and re-enter the power armor. * Upon seeing the Prydwen during the quest Reunions and fast traveling, a "spotlight" will follow the player while they are outdoors. * The Geiger Counter crackling sound with the power armor sound filter effect, may play constantly in the absence of any radiation. Only going away briefly upon using a crafting station or reloading a save to which it will soon return. The bug is thought to arise from switching weapons whilst reloading the Gamma Gun. Reloading the same Gamma Gun that was used often fixes it. If not, a work around is to completely lower effects volume in the sound menu. * After repositioning a Mid size generator, the generator sound may constantly play in the original location. * Equipping Piper with the Minutemen General Hat will make her stand at attention (parade rest) whenever idle, even with the hat unequipped and not in her inventory. Unconfirmed for other companions. Custom button-mapping Bugs Nicht-Spieler-Charakter-spezielle Bugs INFO: Please place bugs specific to individual characters on their respective pages. This section is meant for bugs that apply broadly. Fallout 4 Charaktere * Recruiting the level 4 settlement vendor found in Goodneighbor can result in glitching the vendor. He becomes unable to interact with the player and is stuck in a loop repeating the same line. Possible cause: not talking to him in Sanctuary Hills and assigning him a job , or sending him to Sanctuary Hills then sending him to another location when he arrives. * On PC latest patch, equipping Settlement NPC's with armor then equipping them with the exact same armor that they are already wearing will cause an instant crash to desktop. * Companions may encounter issues where they will follow, but not run or fast travel. If they are too far from the player when entering a door, they will not follow through the door. The player can initiate speech but will not be able to enter companions inventory. * NPC's will sometimes walk away from the player mid conversation even mid sentence. this will cause the conversation to end. * Companions may begin to emit a sound loop as if they were using the sewing machine from the armor workbench. Save/load might solve the problem for around 20 seconds, then it returns. To fix it for now, command the companion to use an armor workbench and the sound should vanish. * Sometimes settlers will get stuck in the "trade" mode. Constantly opening a trade window when you try to talk to them, locking out all other options. ** Sometimes this bug will trigger when simply walking near the relevant NPC or shopkeeper. If the trade window opens while the player is already in another menu, such as a crafting window, both will be open at once. Attempting to exit the window will crash the game to the desktop. If you are experiencing the trade mode bug, exercise caution and save often. ** Can also affect Companions who have been set as Shop Keepers when returning to the relevant settlement, even when this companion is active. * All NPCs (including inactive companions, Brahmin, traders, etc.) will occasionally become stuck in an idle standing position, not moving through the map or attending to their tasks. Ringing the bell seems to fix this. ** This idle pose bug may also extend to hostile NPCs. Hostile NPCs can be talked to whilst frozen in this pose, and will taunt the player. * NPC's will spawn in a T pose, they will not move nor fight. The corpses are not lootable and do not rag-doll, they can be shot at with vats and using iron sights. Their gibs can be looted. * Caravan Brahmin with large cargo will occasionally spawn inside houses, and are too large to fit through the doorway to exit, blocking the path through the door. * Brahmin--caravan or otherwise--may also get stuck on a roof of one of the houses and remain stuck. * Some caravan guards spawn without clothes and end up escorting brahmin caravans in their undies with leather armor. ** Pickpocketing their unequipped clothing and then reverse-pickpocketing it back onto them may cause them to equip the clothing on their next appearance. * Explosions can cause NPCs to be stuck at an angle instead of standing up straight, saving and reloading can fix this. * All settlers in a settlement will congregate at a random point. It seems like the crops are still managed but shop keepers sometimes don't return to their shop. It is still possible to shop with them. ** If you build shack floors (the ones with the concrete) where they sometimes gather some settlers will get stuck inside. Removing the shack floor will set them free. * The companion will sometimes teleport to another floor of the building you are on * Deathclaws in the glowing sea might clip through the ground (along with all their loot) if they are crouched low when killed, or curled up on the floor. * Most special trader settlers in some instances refuse to be recruited or go to a settlement. Using konsole commands they can be teleported into a settlement and assigned, but will wander off unless fenced into the trading area. * Companions will occasionally walk away while you are in a cinematic conversation with them, interrupting the dialogue. * Humanoid Companions (Ex: Curie and Piper) sometimes disappear from the settlement they have been sent to, apparently vanishing from the map, requiring them to be teleported to the player with konsole commands. This may also occur when sending a settler to a settlement (Ex: Vault-Tec Rep) * Companion kills result in the 'cash register' sound, but no XP is shown to be gained * A humanoid companion receiving incapacitating damage from falling while enemies are near may not regenerate health when the enemies are dispatched, but will be able to talk with the player as normal. Can be solved by: Entering combat and surviving. Reloading a previous save. Fast-traveling away to another location. Shooting/hitting companion until they collapse again, then stimpaking them. * if you instruct the companion to enter a power-armour suit that has a stealth-boy upgrade while wearing power-armour with life-detect, you will still see the companion's outline * Followers pathing is incorrect in side several buildings, not allowing them to move in or out of certain areas. Vault 81 radiation room would not allow any followers that went in, out. * NPC's may randomly teleport to somewhere else. This may teleport them inside the ground. This will fix itself when you reload the safe file. * When the player sends a companion to another settlement and immediately enter a conversation with said companion, the camera will follow the companion as they run to their new location. This is fixed by exiting the conversation tree. * Settlers sometimes "reset", losing whatever gear was given to them by the player. This can also include roles they were assigned. * If you drop the Big Boy on the ground it will sometimes split into two parts. * Companions' path-finding will sometimes have them constantly rushing in front of you during a firefight, and have a strange knack for blocking almost every shot you make. They also have a bad habit of standing still in doorways during a fight. Quest-spezielle Bugs Please place quest specific bugs on their respective pages. (Fallout 4 Quests) Orte-spezielle Bugs Please place location specific bugs on their respective page (Fallout 4 Orte) Begleiter App Bugs * Local map is not shown at all. * App will not progress past "PIPBOY" logo on Galaxy Tab 10.1 after being installed. Plattform spezielle Bugs Xbox One * If you lose health in Survival mode, then use a health item (Such as Purified Water), then switch back into Normal mode before it completely heals you, your health will still appear to regenerate slowly as if in Survival, but it will actually become negative. Any further effect on your character will kill them, negative or not. This includes eating food, taking a new perk, or acquiring a bobble head. ** This can be avoided by staying in Survival mode until the health item finishes its effect, then switching back after it's finished. * The player character doesn't speak, his/her dialogue is skipped entirely. Happened during a conversation with Preston Garvey, the animation turned to the player character but no animation or dialogue cam out of him. * If you try and start a new game while another one is still active, freezing will occur. ** Can be fixed by erasing all of the saved data for the profile that was freezing, then restarting the Xbox and start a new game with 1 account open. ** Go to the Xbox One home, then when highlighting the game press the menu button then close the app, sign all profiles out then play normally with 1 account active * Randomly, the XBOX ONE may freeze or kick you out to the load screen upon approach to General Atomics Galleria (usually when walking around the north side of the lake and coming upon the Galleria from the north). Often happens when there is a random enemy nearby to fight. * Damage can be miscalculated in VATS while hidden when sneaking. VATS will ignore the fact that the player is likely to be seen after the first hit and adds the sneak damage bonus to every hit in VATS. The real damage may actually be less than VATS calculates. * If you use 'pick pocket' to look at an NPC's inventory, it still counts in the stats as a pick-pocket, even if no items are taken * There is a bug while in workshop mode at Sanctuary where items are elevated while trying to place them, resulting in the inability to place items unless falling or at a lower position than target area. * There is a bug that causes all guns to do no damage including NPC guns. Reloading an old save or starting a whole new game will not fix this. This usually occurs after entering the Malden Drainage area near Taffington Boathouse, and exiting without opening the advanced terminal within. Fix - delete all saves that included this event, disconnect power to the XBox, wait 30 seconds and reconnect, allow cold reboot. Turn on and boot up Fallout 4, Reload from latest save and the glitch is gone. * When turning off the konsole, quitting the game, or opening another game or app the auto save will become corrupted, so it is advised to save regularly, and at the least have 1 back up save. ''- February update resolve this issue'' * When turning off the konsole, not the game, without opening any other game, app or quiting into the menu, and turning the konsole back on and opening the game, the game may stutter and drop frames to below 10 per second. Another common cause of this bug is loading a quicksave. This bug is fixed by fast traveling to any location. PS4 * Pressing Circle while the Workshop is open, as if trying to view the Pip-Boy, and then quickly exiting the Workshop will cause circle to lock up, making the Pip-boy unusable. ** Enter power armor, use VATS then exit to fix this issue. *** Entering VATS without power armor seems to fix this as well. ** Toggle between first and third person view to fix this issue. * Unable to use Triangle, even after remapping. * You can create the supply line, but items from other settlements will not show in the supply list when transferring items , other settlements connected down the supply link will also be affected. It seems it occurs either when over 8 supply lines are connected to one another and or if you have a lot of items , it affects some of the settlements. * A gun weapon with a melee attachment , the action of the melee attack is different in first person that in third person. One sweeps the other lunges. * A black screen occurs when using the Pip-Boy or terminals. * Randomly when using the Pip-boy, the viewscreen may appear washed out as if a bright light were shining on it. Exiting then viewing the screen again often fixes this. PC * Volume shorts out at random times during gameplay. * Inability to shoot after exiting build menu too fast. * Occasionally when Alt+Tab/Esced out of the game after returning menus will occupy a smaller area of the screen and the cursor will be off point, also affects iron sights (points to the right of center). Quitting to desktop and reloading fixes. * Inability to access Pip-Boy may be caused by Steam Overlay on PC version. If one accesses the Steam Overlay using a combination that includes the tab key, but exits the overlay with a different key combination (such as hitting the Esc key), the tab key will become unresponsive in-game. This can be fixed by opening, and then closing, the Steam Overlay with the selected key bindings. * For some users when using VATS, Workshop, or upgrading the power armor, the outline glow of a highlighted object will be replaced with a static glitch that takes up the whole screen and displays the same color as the normal outline would show. ** For some users, this bug can be fixed by updating video card graphics drivers. * Invisible Body Protection. * Mouse pointer fails to appear on main menu screen if a controller is plugged in, keyboard cannot be used, and disabling controller has no effect ("no" switches back to "yes" on the controller option in the menu). Can be remedied by unplugging the controller or changing bGamepadEnable=1 to 0 in Fallout4Prefs.ini. * There's a slight chance the game will delete the quicksave making you load an earlier quicksave when quickloading. This might happen if you try to load too fast after saving or load too many times from the same save. * There is a chance when using a terminal, you can become stuck. The character will not be able to move, but can look around and jump. In order to avoid this glitch quicksave before using any terminal. This issue may be resolved by using konsole command There are some places that require terminals to open not accessible because of this glitch. * There is a chance when in settlements, any movement commands you try to give the follower will be unreachable. * After defeating a group of powered raiders and trying to repair the raider armor. UI would glitch and not allow repairs of items that it 'auto' selected after finish repairs on another item. This glitch did not always persist if one selected another piece to fix, but sometimes a piece remained forever unable to be fixed until you reloaded from a save. * Tab key stops working when accessing the Steam overlay (Shift + Tab), you cannot access the Pipboy (or exit it). Accessing Steam overlay and exiting with Shift + Tab fixes this. ** Going into the trade menu and clicking the "TAB)EXIT" button on the bottom can fix this. * Tabbing out of the window will sometimes cause the player to throw a grenade or eject a fusion core unless they had a menu or the konsole open. * Moving the mouse too quickly while outside of menus, such as in combat looking for enemies, may cause the cursor to leave the game window and pause the game when attempting to fire. Transport * When riding a vertibird the gun may disappear. * When riding a vertibird there is no control to jump out. Einzelnachweise en:Fallout 4 bugs pt:Bugs do Fallout 4 ru:Баги Fallout 4 uk:Баги Fallout 4 Kategorie:Fallout 4 Bugs